


Школьная любовь

by Deathfeanor, WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Comfort Sex, Drama, Fanfic, Fanfiction, First Time, Fucking, M/M, Medical Trauma, OOC / Out of Character, PWP, Psychology, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Леви любил Эрвина всю жизнь.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Levi Ackerman
Series: 4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170455
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Школьная любовь

Леви вздохнул и толкнул дверь бара. «Парадис», — сообщала вывеска над входом, а чуть ниже была прилеплена бумажка: «Нарикам не рады». 

— Сама ты нарик, — буркнул Леви, когда прочитал надпись. 

В баре царил приятный полумрак, играла музыка — что-то из 80-х. Несколько парочек топтались на месте, не попадая в такт. Официантки в коротких юбках и кофтах с глубоким декольте разносили заказы по столикам. Одна из них уставилась на Леви, когда он вошел, но ничего не сказала. 

Он сел у барной стойки — чистота столиков не внушала ему доверия — и спросил виски. Чистый, безо льда и прочей херни. Бармен хмуро взглянул на него и пробасил: 

— Права.  
— Какие права у бедного еврея, — буркнул Леви, доставая из внутреннего кармана пиджака документы. 

Бармен взглянул на год его рождения и фотографию, кивнул, и через минуту Леви сделал глоток вполне приличного виски. 

— Плохой день? — хмыкнул бармен.  
— Обычный. 

Леви потребовал всю бутылку, сразу кинул на стойку деньги и стал пить. 

Нет, день у него не выдался плохим. Это был самый обычный день. В том-то и проблема: последние несколько лет его дни совершенно обычные. Серые. Одинаковые. Тоскливые. Когда мать звонила и спрашивала, как дела, он отвечал, что все нормально. «Нормально хорошо или нормально плохо?» — спрашивала она, и он только вздыхал в ответ. Мать не понимала. Никто не понимал. Он сам не понимал. 

Он много ездил из-за работы, и если бы не это, вообще не выходил бы из дома. Зачем? Люди переоценивают прогулки. Он просыпался в гостинице или дома, шел в ванную, ставил чайник и, пока тот кипел, отжимался. Потом он пил чай, мыл посуду, заправлял кровать. И продолжал зарядку. Это было неправильно, но он так привык с детства, и даже армия не переучила его. В армии жизнь была проще. Когда его демобилизовали, он оказался в полном вакууме. Кое-как он выучился, нашел работу и мотается теперь по всей Элдии, чтобы убедиться, что на очередной стройке очередного сраного торгового центра не забыли выдать рабочим каски. Тс. Люди — идиоты, и его работа — напоминать им об этом. Подрядчики и прорабы его ненавидели. Он цеплялся за каждый гвоздь, за каждый кирпич и за каждую каску. Зато начальство его обожало и щедро платило. Но куда ему тратить деньги? Он купил машину, чтобы не зависеть от поездов и автобусов, но уже через год продал ее, так как выходило, что машину надо кормить, лечить и бояться, как бы не угнали. Будто это лошадь. По затратам денег и времени выходило ничуть не лучше. Еще его беспокоила глупая мысль, что человека с машиной проще выследить. Он не прятался от закона, но мысль тревожила. 

— Тут свободно? Можно сесть? — спросил кто-то.

Леви не повернул головы. 

— Угу, — буркнул он. 

Он почувствовал движение рядом с собой. От незнакомца пахнуло дорогой туалетной водой. 

— Хороший у них виски? — не унимался он.

Леви повернул голову, чтобы послать его куда подальше, и осекся. На него смотрела его школьная любовь. 

— Эрвин? — выдохнул он, не веря своим глазам. — Это правда ты? 

Он почувствовал, что краснеет. Что за тупые вопросы! Тс. Эрвин. Это Эрвин. И за те годы, что они не виделись, он стал ещё красивее. 

Они учились в одной школе: в начальной, потом в средней. В Шиганшине не так много школ, так что ничего удивительного в этом не было. Леви никогда не говорил, что они учились вместе. Просто в одной школе. Жили они в разных мирах. Леви — сын матери-одиночки, которая работала официанткой в третьесортной кафешке у дороги. У него вечно не было денег, он носил шмотки с чужого плеча, которые были ему до смешного велики, воровал в магазине тетради, потому что мать не могла тратить деньги на такую ерунду. Он держался особняком, ни с кем не дружил и разговаривал только по необходимости. И он был до безумия, до умопомрачения влюблен в Эрвина Смита. Отец Эрвина преподавал в той же школе, и на его уроках Леви всегда вел себя идеально. Ему казалось, что так он делает приятное Эрвину. Он ходил на все игры школьной команды по футболу и старался сесть поближе, хотя не любил футбол и ничего в нем не понимал. Эрвин играл, и ему нравилось на него смотреть. Иногда он и на тренировки приходил, сидел на полупустой трибуне, где галдели болельщицы, поддерживая своих парней. Среди них была и девушка Эрвина. Леви знал, что у него есть девушка. Он все знал. Он следовал за Эрвином тенью и был уверен, что тот ничего не замечает. 

Эрвин играл в футбол, хорошо учился и был звездой школы. Высокий, красивый, умный и на редкость порядочный для спортсмена, он привлекал всеобщее внимание. Его любили девушки, уважали парни и обожали учителя. По мнению Леви, Эрвину для этого не нужно было прикладывать никаких усилий: он просто был Эрвином Смитом, и его нельзя было не любить. 

Однажды двое парней из футбольной команды подкараулили Леви после игры. Кое-кого из футболистов давно напрягала его физиономия в первых рядах трибун, и его быстро окрестили педиком и жиденком, несколько раз напрямую угрожали. Он не изменил своим привычкам, и его решили проучить. Леви умел драться, но они были здоровенными спортсменами, и их было двое. Они затолкали его в кладовку и принялись методично избивать. Леви не помнил, сколько это длилось. Он сопротивлялся. Одному из них он заехал ногой в пах, другому прокусил руку до крови. Но их это только разозлило и раззадорило. Перед глазами стоял кровавый туман, ему было больно, и думал он только о том, что эти мудаки порвали новый пиджак, и надо будет его зашить, на новый нет денег, и мать расстроится, когда увидит его лицо, только бы ему ничего не сломали, у них нет медицинской страховки. И вдруг сквозь боль и радостные крики «Вмажь ему еще, Джо! Пусть знает!» он услышал голос Эрвина. Спокойный и ровный голос, сквозь который прорывался металл. 

— Эй, мудаки.

Он назвал их мудаками, а потом сказал, что этот пацан, да, эта мелочь, этот маленький жид и педик, под его защитой, и если кто-то очень хочет подраться, он к их услугам. И его послушали. Леви рухнул на пол. Дышать было трудно, все болело. Изо рта и носа текла кровь. 

Эрвин оттащил его в кабинет своего отца, нашел его аптечку, которую тот держал на всякий случай, и вытер ему кровь с лица, спросил, не сломано ли чего. Леви молчал и только кивал или мотал головой. 

— Я отвезу тебя домой. Где ты живешь?

Он не спрашивал и не предлагал, и Леви понял, что спорить бесполезно, да и сил на это у него не было. Он назвал свой адрес. Эрвин удивленно вскинул брови. Район был не из лучших и считался чуть ли не трущобой. Однако он ничего не сказал, только кивнул, спросил, нормально ли Леви себя чувствует, и они вышли на улицу. 

В машине Леви укачало, и Эрвину пришлось остановиться. Он снова ничего не сказал. Леви готов был от стыда сгореть, но вместе с тем был по-настоящему счастлив. Эрвин сидел рядом с ним, включил музыку, спросив у Леви, что он предпочитает. Когда Леви просто пожал плечами, Эрвин улыбнулся и повернул ручку радиоприемника. Леви запомнил эту песню на всю жизнь. «Strangers in the Night» Фрэнка Синатры. С тех пор она всегда ассоциировалась у него с Эрвином. 

На прощание Эрвин вдруг сказал:

— Знаешь, а мне приятно, когда вижу тебя на трибуне. Ты как талисман. 

И он махнул рукой, сел в машину и уехал. Этот случай не стал началом прекрасной дружбы. Они все еще жили в разных мирах. Но к Леви больше никто не лез. А он сам убедился, что не ошибся в Эрвине Смите. 

Леви учился на два класса младше, и их пути разошлись, когда Эрвин уехал в колледж. 

А теперь он сидел рядом с Леви в баре и улыбался. 

— Это правда я, — сказал он. — Так как тебе виски? Хороший?

Леви махнул бармену и жестом попросил второй стакан, потом молча налил Эрвину. Он не знал, о чем с ним говорить. Странно, что Эрвин вообще его помнит. Леви казалось, что Эрвин даже после того случая и признания Леви талисманом едва ли мог бы сказать, как его зовут. Но Эрвин узнал его и даже подсел к нему. 

— Знаешь, — сказал Эрвин, когда они в полной тишине осушили по стакану, — я о тебе недавно вспоминал. Увидел какой-то пост на Фейсбуке. Там писали про инженера по технике безопасности, который приехал, вынес всем мозг, а потом выяснилось, что стройку придется свернуть из-за реальных проблем. Я почему-то сразу подумал о тебе. 

Леви не знал, что на это ответить, и неопределенно дернул плечом. 

Он был влюблен в Эрвина с начальной школы. Он так сильно его любил, что однажды заплакал прямо во время урока, потому что Эрвин, только вернувшийся после болезни, вошел в класс посреди занятия, чтобы передать что-то отцу. Он так любил его, что к своим тридцати годам так и не расстался с девственностью. Он пробовал. С парнями пробовал, с девушками. Но как только доходило до постели, как только он видел перед собой чужое обнаженное тело, его рвало. В его фантазиях Эрвин Смит всегда был идеальным. Конечно, ему тоже присуща вся эта мерзкая человеческая физиология, но все же… Леви думал, что с ним он бы преодолел свое отвращение к человеческому телу. Но вряд ли Эрвин Смит бы этого захотел. Леви не питал иллюзий.

— Ты женат? — спросил он, чтобы разбить молчание, казавшееся ему неудобным и невежливым.  
— Был. — Эрвин задумчиво потер подбородок. — Но не сложилось.  
— Дети?

Зачем ты об этом спрашиваешь, идиот? Тс. Как будто он обязан отчитываться. Тьфу! Прекрати тупить! 

— Хватило ума не заводить. А ты?  
— У меня все нормально.

Да, у него все было нормально. Не плохо и не хорошо. Нормально. Он ест три раза в день. Курит по пять-шесть сигарет в сутки. Работает. Платит налоги. Занимается спортом. Раз в неделю созванивается с матерью. Заходит в бар, когда утром не надо на работу. Все нормально. 

— Ты живешь здесь или проездом? — спросил Эрвин.  
— По работе. Решил тут зависнуть на пару дней. Потом еду в Стохес.  
— О, я тоже. Приятное совпадение.  
— Ничего приятного, — буркнул Леви. 

Эрвин удивленно поднял брови. 

— Для меня приятное. Честно говоря, когда я играл за команду колледжа, мне очень не хватало твоих бешеных глаз на трибунах. Может, мне из-за этого и с футболом расстаться пришлось. Я остался без талисмана. 

Леви уставился на него. Эрвин говорил так просто и естественно, что Леви не мог не поверить ему. И все же это было странно. Леви никогда не думал, что Эрвину может быть так важно видеть его. 

— Может, поедем послезавтра вместе? — продолжал говорить Эрвин. — Ты на машине?  
— Нет. Я собирался ехать поездом.  
— Я тоже думал про поезд. Так как? Вдвоем не так скучно. А?  
— Тс. Ладно. Если тебе охота. 

Он слез с табурета и направился к выходу. Эрвин пошел за ним. На улице стояла теплынь, бледные звезды на черном небе тускло светили. Фонарей на улице почти не было. 

Они молча двинулись по дороге в сторону единственной в городке гостиницы. Дорога пролегала через сквер, и Эрвин предложил посидеть покурить. Леви дернул плечом и согласился. 

— Спортсмен, а куришь, — хмыкнул Леви.  
— Я давно уже не спортсмен. — Эрвин задрал рукав пиджака, и Леви увидел металлические блики. — Протез. — Он вздохнул. — Я выпил на вечеринке и сел за руль. И заснул. Это стоило мне руки. 

Леви вспомнил, что в баре Эрвин держал руку под стойкой. Он стеснялся протеза? 

— Мне жаль.  
— Да ну, — улыбнулся Эрвин. — Зато у меня крутая бионическая рука. Я почти что Зимний Солдат.  
— Нет, — в тон ему отозвался Леви. — Я всегда думал, что ты Капитан Америка. 

Они рассмеялись, и Леви вдруг почувствовал, что существовавший между ними барьер рухнул. Он чувствовал: теперь он может говорить с Эрвином свободно, как будто они друзья. Он посмотрел на Эрвина и улыбнулся ему. Эрвин тоже улыбнулся ему и вдруг осторожно убрал волосы с его лица, провел пальцем по скуле. 

— Знаешь, ты совсем не изменился. Ты такой же, каким я тебя помню. И глаза… Такие же бешеные…  
— Нормальные глаза.

Леви опустил взгляд. Эрвин все еще касался его лица. Он очерчивал его скулы, нос, подбородок, лоб. И в этом прикосновении было столько непривычной Леви нежности, что у него заныло в груди. Ему показалось, что он вот-вот расплачется. Но он не увернулся, не убрал руку Эрвина. Когда Эрвин приподнял его лицо за подбородок и потянулся губами к его губам, Леви послушно прикрыл глаза, позволяя себя поцеловать. 

Эрвин целовал его долго, медленно, будто пробуя на вкус. Его бионическая рука обхватила спину Леви, притянула его ближе. Леви едва слышно застонал сквозь поцелуй. Он несмело обхватил затылок Эрвина, зарываясь в светлые волосы. Эрвин крепче обнял его, и Леви задохнулся от охватившего желания. Здоровая рука Эрвина скользнула по его бедру и на мгновение легла на затвердевший член. Эрвин рывком усадил его себе на колени и поцеловал в шею. 

— Черт, Леви… Мы должны были сделать это еще тогда… 

Леви не дал ему договорить, снова приник к его губам. Он гладил его по волосам. Какие они мягкие, шелковые, Господи, Эрвин, как давно он мечтал об этом… И как трудно сейчас дышать. 

— Пойдем ко мне, — шепнул Эрвин, снова скользнув рукой ему между ног. — Хочешь?

Леви осторожно высвободился. Он не знал, хочет ли этого. Эрвин вряд ли его на чашку чая зовет. Он стоял перед Эрвином и смотрел на него. Ему было жутко от мысли, что сейчас они придут в номер Эрвина, и Эрвин разденет его и разденется сам. 

— Все в порядке? — спросил Эрвин, взяв его за руку. Он сидел на скамейке и смотрел на Леви снизу вверх. В неверном свете единственного фонаря его лицо было еще красивее. — Прости, если я… Просто тогда мы… Я не знал, как к тебе подступиться, а теперь… Столько лет прошло… Если ты не хочешь…  
— Я… Нет… Я… Я хочу, но… Я не уверен, что получится… 

Эрвин осторожно притянул его к себе, крепко обнял, уткнувшись лицом в его грудь. Он ни о чем не спросил, ничего не сказал. Но по тому, как он обнимал его, Леви почувствовал: Эрвин поймет, поймет все. Даже если опять не получится. 

— Пойдем к тебе, — сказал он вслух. 

Эрвин взял его за руку, поцеловал ладонь. Леви поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся. 

Они двинулись дальше. На улице никого не было, и они то и дело останавливались и целовались. Леви рассказал, как сложилась его жизнь после школы. Эрвин поведал, как он после аварии остался не у дел. Потом он женился на своей школьной подружке, а два года назад оказалось, что она спит с его другом. Эрвин занимался разработкой сайтов, и ему необязательно было ходить в офис и иметь постоянное жилье. Так что он спокойно колесил по стране. На одном месте сидеть не хотелось. 

— Думаю, я искал тебя, — закончил он свой рассказ. 

Они снова остановились, и Эрвин снова погладил Леви по лицу. Леви опустил глаза и улыбнулся. Приятно было думать, что Эрвин искал его, помнил его. А ведь они даже не разговаривали никогда, не считая того раза… Леви обвил его шею руками. Он целовал Эрвина, с удовольствием вдыхая его запах, ощущая его прикосновения. 

— Пойдем… — выдохнул он. 

Эрвин в ответ поцеловал его в макушку. 

Номера у них были одинаковые. Только окна комнаты Эрвина выходили во внутренний двор, а Леви достался вид на улицу. Единственная в городе гостиница могла предложить постояльцам сносную кровать, чайник и холодильник, тесную ванную комнату с душем. 

Они не стали включать свет и ощупью пробрались к кровати. 

— Леви… — прошептал Эрвин, обдавая дыханием его лицо. — Леви…

От этого голоса кружило голову, хотелось закрыть глаза и только слушать, слушать, слушать. 

— Скажи это еще раз. Мое имя. Скажи еще раз. 

И Эрвин снова и снова звал его, целовал его лицо и шею и медленно раздевал. Пиджак и рубашка упали на пол, и Леви вчуже подумал, что надо бы их повесить, но никакая сила сейчас не смогла бы заставить его вынырнуть из объятий Эрвина. Он подавался навстречу его рукам и губам, слушал его шепот и хотел умереть.

Проведенные порознь годы будто бы исчезли, растворились. Леви перебирал волосы Эрвина. Целовал его. Обнаженная грудь Эрвина прижималась к его груди. Его твердый член упирался Леви в ногу. 

Леви задыхался. Воздуха не хватало. В маленькой комнате было слишком душно, на кровати слишком тесно для них двоих. Ему казалось, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание. Эрвин будто почувствовал что-то и отстранился от него.

— Все в порядке? — тихо спросил он. — Ты… Если все слишком быстро…  
— Нет. — Леви нервно облизал губы. — Все в порядке. Просто душно.  
— Открыть окно?  
— Да… 

Эрвин сел, потянулся к ночнику. Леви зажмурился на несколько секунд, а когда открыл глаза, Эрвин стоял у окна. Он видел его обнаженную спину, его зад и стройные ноги. Он походил на Давида. На спине, чуть ниже лопаток, проступало несколько шрамов. След той аварии, которая стоила ему руки. Леви вылез из кровати и подошел к нему. Он обнял Эрвина за пояс и провел языком по его шрамам. Эрвин вздрогнул. 

— Жутко выглядит, да? — сказал он, и в его голосе Леви услышал боль.  
— Нет. — Леви снова поцеловал его шрамы. — Ты прекрасен. 

И тут он заговорил. Эрвин все еще стоял лицом к окну, Леви обнимал его за пояс и рассказывал его спине все то, что горело в нем с самого детства. Он говорил о своем немом восхищении, о своей любви, которая доводила его до истерик, о том, что он полюбил его еще больше после того случая. Эрвин повернулся к нему, и Леви увидел на его щеках слезы. 

— Эрвин…  
— Все хорошо, — шепнул Эрвин, обнимая его. — Теперь все хорошо. Я был таким идиотом, Леви. Конечно, мы были детьми… Но я был идиотом. Я же видел, как ты на меня смотришь, но…  
— Не надо. 

Эрвин наклонился к нему, поцеловал и подхватил на руки. 

— Ты предпочитаешь сверху или снизу? — спросил Эрвин, нависая над ним. 

Леви понял, что краснеет. Сейчас он признается, Эрвин рассмеется ему в лицо и выставит за дверь. Он прикрыл глаза и едва слышно выдохнул:

— Я не знаю. Я никогда этого не делал. 

Эрвин наклонился к нему и поцеловал.

— Все хорошо, — шепнул он. — Леви, все хорошо. 

Он не спросил, почему так вышло, не сказал ничего обидного или смешного. Он только еще нежнее его целовал и касался. И Леви снова почувствовал, что задыхается. Но уже не от духоты, а от желания. Он вдруг вспомнил, как стащил с доски, где висели фотографии лучших учеников школы, портрет Эрвина и спрятал у себя под подушкой. Меньше года ушло на то, чтобы фотография растрепалась из-за поцелуев, перепачкалась в его слюне и сперме, помялась в его пальцах, но он все равно хранил ее до самого выпуска. Ему было стыдно и противно, что он занимается таким, но он ничего не мог поделать с собой. 

А сейчас настоящий живой Эрвин Смит целовал его, гладил его член, шептал что-то ласковое, звал его по имени. И Леви было так хорошо, что все тело ныло, в глазах темнело. Он хотел Эрвина. Хотел стать с ним единым целым. Слиться во что-то такое, неразрывное, единое. Подробности физиологии при этом отходили на второй план. Леви не думал, как именно это будет происходить. Конечно, он знал механику процесса. Но это было не важно. Так, незначительная деталь. 

— Расслабься, — шепнул Эрвин.  
— Я и не напрягаюсь, — буркнул Леви и быстро, порывисто добавил, выдохнув ему в ухо: — Я тебе верю.

Эрвин поцеловал его и вылез из кровати. Он подошел к стоящей у стола сумке, вынул оттуда что-то и вернулся в постель. 

— Ты же знаешь, как это делается? — спросил он.  
— Я девственник, а не идиот.  
— Прости…  
— Тс. Заткнись. 

Эрвин вдруг рассмеялся и обнял его. 

— Знаешь, я люблю тебя.

Это прозвучало так просто, так буднично и естественно, что Леви сразу ему поверил. 

— Я тебя тоже, — тихо сказал он, гладя его по спине. — Я люблю тебя, Эрвин. 

Они снова поцеловались и долго не отпускали друг друга. Леви было хорошо и спокойно. Он впервые в жизни чувствовал себя на своем месте. 

Эрвин обнял его покрепче протезированной рукой, так что Леви оказался на нем. Здоровой рукой он вошел в него пальцами. Леви поморщился от боли. 

— Расслабься, — повторил Эрвин. 

Леви глубоко вздохнул и почувствовал, что стало легче. Ощущения были скорее непривычные, чем неприятные. Эрвин растягивал его. Медленно, осторожно. Он говорил что-то ласковое и нежное. Леви глухо застонал, насаживаясь на его пальцы. Теперь было приятно. И хотелось большего. Он посмотрел на возбужденный член Эрвина. Красный от прилившей крови, с блестящей головкой, он показался Леви живым существом. На мгновение его сковала эта мысль, но тут Эрвин перехватил его руку и положил на свой член. 

— Все в порядке, — сказал он. — О чем бы ты сейчас ни думал, это нормально. И это тоже нормально. 

Он сжал пальцы Леви вокруг своего члена и заставил провести рукой вверх и вниз. Леви ощутил под пальцами тонкую кожу и проступающие сквозь нее вены. Он осторожно скользнул большим пальцем по головке. Эрвин застонал. 

Тс. И что с ума сходить. У тебя все то же самое. Но когда касаешься себя, это ощущается не так. И Эрвин не стонет рядом с тобой. 

Леви снова сжал его член, услышал негромкий стон и наклонился. Он осторожно коснулся губами его члена, провел языком вдоль вены, по головке. Эрвин судорожно выдохнул его имя и повернулся так, чтобы Леви было удобнее. Леви почувствовал механические пальцы на своем затылке. Эрвин снова застонал, на этот раз громко. Леви чуть не кончил от одного только звука его голоса и мысли, что это он так действует на Эрвина. 

Он поднял голову и посмотрел Эрвину в глаза. Он так много хотел ему сказать, но вместо этого дотянулся до его губ и жадно поцеловал. Эрвин обнял его и подмял под себя. Продолжая его целовать, он дотянулся до тюбика со смазкой и пачки презервативов. 

— Повернись… Подними бедра… И голову вниз…

Он несильно надавил Леви на затылок, и тот послушно опустил голову, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. От нетерпения его тело напряглось и член заныл. От возбуждения было почти больно. Леви слышал, как Эрвин возится с презервативом. И ему казалось, что все это так долго, так невыносимо долго. Давай, Эрвин, давай. Я хочу тебя. Хочу, чтобы ты вошёл в меня. Чтобы твой здоровый член был во мне. Давай. 

Эрвин вошёл в него так резко, что Леви вскрикнул. 

— П-прости. 

По голосу было слышно, что он тоже не может больше ждать. Однако он замер, давая Леви привыкнуть, потом осторожно задвигался. Леви слышал его громкое дыхание, скрип кровати. Он закрыл глаза, комкая подушку. Ему снова стало нечем дышать, и он жадно хватал ртом воздух. Эрвин скользнул здоровой рукой под его живот и сжал член. Протезированная рука вдруг обхватила Леви и заставила поднять корпус. Теперь он ещё сильнее насаживался на член Эрвина. Он задвигал бедрами. Эрвин целовал его в шею. Он все еще ласкал его член, и Леви не знал, что сводит его с ума больше: член внутри или то, что рука Эрвина делает с его членом. 

Он позвал Эрвина по имени и выкрикнул что-то бессвязное. К его удивлению, Эрвин его понял. Он задвигался быстрее, сильнее сжал его. Леви кончил ему в ладонь и тут же почувствовал, что Эрвин тоже достиг оргазма. 

Они обессиленно повалились на кровать, не размыкая объятий. Эрвин стянул презерватив, кинул его на пол и прижал Леви к себе. За окном уже светлело небо. Спать, однако, не хотелось. Леви поцеловал Эрвина в плечо. Ему было легко и весело. Он поднял голову, Эрвин поцеловал его. 

— Все хорошо? — спросил он, убирая мокрые от пота волосы со лба Леви. — В душ?  
— Да… 

Леви видел, как Эрвин снимает протез, и потом, в душе, он осторожно поцеловал то, что осталось от его руки. На груди у Эрвина он тоже заметил шрамы. Ему стало тоскливо от мысли, что его не было рядом тогда. Он бы не позволил Эрвину сделать такую глупость. Он был бы рядом. Он целовал его грудь и пострадавшую руку. Эрвин улыбался. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы Леви и поцеловал его. 

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Леви ему в рот. — Мне так жаль, что… Я… Надо было тогда еще…

Эрвин крепче прижал его к себе. Несколько минут они стояли под струями воды. Леви обнимал Эрвина и думал только о том, что теперь он его никогда никуда не отпустит. 

Они улеглись спать. Эрвин прижимал его к себе одной рукой. Леви устроился головой у него на груди. Он ни разу за всю жизнь так крепко не спал.

Когда он проснулся, Эрвин уже оделся и сидел за столом, ожидая, когда Леви проснется. 

— Предлагаю пойти позавтракать, — сказал он. 

Леви вдруг охватила паника. Эрвин. Это был Эрвин. Настоящий. Живой. Все это было на самом деле. Он не мог поверить. Не сон, не фантазия, не пьяный бред. Он сел на кровати и понял, что на нем ничего нет. Эрвин видит его. Всего. Видимо, что-то изменилось в его лице, потому что Эрвин отвернулся, спросил, все ли в порядке, и не поворачивался к нему, пока Леви не оделся полностью. Леви было жутко, неловко, странно. Ему хотелось плакать от мысли, что ночью они с Эрвином… Он ушел к себе, чтобы привести себя в порядок. 

Потом они встретились в лобби и пошли в кафе через дорогу. Время было уже обеденное, но кафе пустовало. Они сидели за столом, и Леви никак не мог отпустить руку Эрвина. Ему казалось, что стоит разжать пальцы, и минувшая ночь окажется сном. 

— Леви, — мягко сказал Эрвин, когда принесли их заказ, — я не сбегу, если ты дашь мне поесть.  
— Прости. Я просто…

Эрвин посмотрел на него в упор.

— Леви, — заговорил он, — нам не обязательно расставаться. Я думал об этом, пока ты спал. У тебя работа требует разъездов, но все равно должно быть место, куда ты возвращаешься. Почему мы не можем снять квартиру или купить дом? Или я могу ездить с тобой… Но я никуда не денусь. Разве что ты сам меня пошлешь. 

Леви замотал головой. 

— Эрвин, я… Да. Я… Да. Черт… Да. 

Эрвин потянулся к нему и поцеловал в лоб. 

Они решили осесть в родной Шиганшине. У Леви оказалось достаточно сбережений, чтобы купить небольшой дом. Теперь из каждой командировки он возвращался домой, к Эрвину. Иногда Эрвин ездил с ним.

Когда мать звонила спросить, как дела, Леви отвечал: «Хорошо, мам. У нас все хорошо».


End file.
